romerjon17profandomcom-20200213-history
The Loave Family
The Loave family is a prominent family and fan made fictional family in The Sims series in The Sims 2, 3 and 4 specially made by RomerJon17 and formally Ansett4Sims. The members are a busy working family, consisting of John, Terry, Jake, Jane and Zofia. They are mainly shown on Facebook, Twitter, YouTube, Instagram and romerjon17productions.com. The Loave family is the longest sim family which never age up in a floating timeline. Ansett Animation re-created The Loave Family in Blender 3D with age proportion on Jake and Jane, except Zoe. When The Sims 4 end producing and The Sims 5 reveals, Ansett Animation continue on animating with Blender 3D. History Origin The Loave Family introduced in The Sims 2 specially made by RomerJon17 in May 22nd 2009. First was a single dad John Loave, one daughter Jane Loave and a dog golden retriever Toby and they lived in Pleasantview. RomerJon17 randomly called their last name Loave in his own mind and made himself an active household family in The Sims 2. The name of Loave is a fish and bread but they weren't born in a bread maker or in the sea. RomerJon17 pronounced Loave as "Lo-aaa-ve" as a loving family but it's pronounced as "Loaf" as a bread, corrected from his sister. RomerJon17 was embarrassed about the last name and he can't change the name because the family has been created. They lasted for couple for months until the family got expanded with new members Terry Loave and Jake Loave. The have moved three different houses by creators in ModTheSims.Info. Few years later, The Loave Family in The Sims 2 vanished due to saved file corruption, so RomerJon17 moved onto The Sims 3 and remade The Loave Family identical as in The Sims 2. In The Sims 3, The Loave Family moved to Sunset Valley and lived in a starters house built by RomerJon17. Three weeks later, they moved to a permanent modern house inspired by modern architecture designer in USA and built by RomerJon17. When The Sims 3 Island Paradise released in June 2013, The Loave Family moved their modern house to a new town Isla Paradiso. Terry and John have a new third child and named her Zoe Loave in 2014. She was a toddler for couple of months with The Loave family in The Sims 3 until Ansett4Sims takes over RomerJon17 and moved The Loave Family to a new generation is The Sims 4. Ansett4Sims can't stay with The Sims 3 for long because there are major difficulties in The Sims 3 like CTD (Crash To Desktop) and heavy use of custom content. Sadly The Loave Family could not have Zoe as a toddler in The Loave Family because The Sims 4 abandoned the toddlers (released in 2017). Few months later, Zofia appeared in The Sims 4 as an alien and she is related to her mother Terry and her father John. She is not a toddler but raised as a child. Zofia Loave was a temporary alien and she is casted in The Sims 4 Machinima - Savage Garden - To The Moon & Back as an alien disguise. She is now transformed as a human being permanently because she was thinking about human food all along. Ansett4Sims named Zofia as a mistake in The Sims 4 but the name Zoe is a nick name for Zofia Loave. Aging of The Loave Family The Loave Family will never age up especially Jake, Jane and Zofia as teens. The aging of characters in The Loave family has been subject of common fan debate and they are trapped at the age of their first appearance in a floating timeline. The children remain in the same grades at elementary school. However, John, Terry, Jake, Jane and Zofia have all had involving their birthdays in The Sims 3 Loave Family story via https://loavefamily.blogspot.com/%7CThe Loave Family Blog. In January 2017, toddlers got released in The Sims 4. Ansett4Sims decided not to reverse Zofia's age to Toddler so she stay as a child like Jake and Jane. But Ansett4Sims reversed the siblings child age to toddlers for making family photographs. Jane, Jake and Zoe were youths for a very long time since when they were made in The Sims 4. They have transformed into pre-teen as unofficial started in June 2016. Blender 3D Ansett Animation started using Blender 3D in 2018 rendering Sims 4 characters like The Loave Family. Ansett Animations sculpted The Loave Family in Blender 3D and made little bit identical in The Sims 4. Until in September 2019, Ansett Animation found a SimRipper Tool which allow to rip character's files in The Sims 4 and save time from sculpting. Ansett Animation made Jane as a teenager at age 14 in proper proportion and same as for Jake but more older than his sister. Zoe was a pre-teen in The Sims 4 but Ansett Animation rewind her age from 13 to 10 as a child because Zoe was born before Jane in The Sims 3. The ripper tool made Zoe's facial appearance different in Blender 3D unlike in The Sims 4 but Ansett Animation accepts her appearance. The Loave Family in Blender 3D are purposely use for making films and family photographs. Members Machinima Casts & Voice-Over Machinima The Loave Family are cast in many Machinima music videos in The Sims 3 and The Sims 4. Voice-Over The Family Home Video In December 2015, Ansett4Sims made the Loave Family speak English with lip sync for their very first time, and Ansett chose three voice-overs from Fiverr in the United States of America and The Philippines. Unfortunately, Ansett4Sims was very low in profit hiring three voice-overs, so Ansett4Sims stopped buying gigs from three talented voice-overs. In late November 2015, Ansett4Sims first published his video which is called Love Is An Open Door - Frozen | Lip sync and it took only two weeks to get it done on Thanks-Giving. The Sims Vine The 2nd channel "The Loave Family" was neglected for the past months because there was a problem with the financial and make new storytelling for The Loave Family. RomerJon17 Productions made a plan to make The Sims Vine for The Loave Family 6 to 20 seconds long footage to keep the channel moving and RomerJon17 Productions finally did it. John and Terry used to speak only Simlish language but now they can speak two languages, because Ansett4Sims found two great voice-overs from United States of America. The Sims Vine was a fan made and entertainment series for The Sims 4 and it’s not affiliated, maintained, authorised, endorsed or sponsored with Vine when it got ceased. The Sims Vine is out of production due to focusing other activities in The Sims 4. The Loave Family Logo The Loave family never had a logo until Ansett4Sims opened a channel of The Loave Family publishing Family Home Videos and made a first logo of The Loave Family with a slogan Loave of Love. Also they have a short theme song for The Loave Family which is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhWEI6-_w9E Show Me Love - Robyn Carlsson. The Loave Family is a loving family and they always show their love. Gallery 32507932_1868734626510886_5889959145750134784_o.jpg|Zofia Loave's changed appearance. 32804964_1873214486062900_8419254726255706112_o.jpg|Jake Loave's changed appearance. 32588528_1871690729548609_5661636639890341888_o.jpg|Jane Loave's changed appearance. 33124383_1875717879145894_6838191562820681728_o.jpg|John Loave changed appearance. 33029683_1875255452525470_3958103544866799616_o.jpg|Terry Loave's changed appearance. 32379725_1869881749729507_7330942423272521728_o.jpg|Jane and Jane's appearance in The Sims 2, 3 and 4. 22770647_1660656980651986_1020586052774206800_o.jpg|Zofia and Jake as pre-teens. 30815929_1847071485343867_1511447871526832060_o.jpg|Zofia and Terry. 28701130_1803291633055186_2973813083514892718_o.jpg|Zofia and Jake at Simkia Tower. 32222535_1864898613561154_7608079092172193792_o.jpg|Jane and Zofia's new PJs. 33052091_1873481929369489_4856848124687155200_o.jpg|Zofia, Jake and Jane smiling 33045020_1873441086040240_936888377649659904_o.jpg|Zofia, Jane and Jake's special custom pose. 28516678_1792985550752461_4380766379508158450_o.jpg|The Loave Family at Simkia Tower. 31688823_1856091244441891_5206977208731566080_o.jpg|Zofia wearing private school uniform. 33027142_1875696429148039_5832474264078385152_o.png|The Loave family's 8th year anniversary. External Links https://www.facebook.com/loave4love/ https://twitter.com/loave4love https://www.instagram.com/loave4love/ https://www.romerjon17productions.com/ https://loavefamily.blogspot.com/ https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqLWqxs09RjjjpOvKNEYXCQ https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7y-HAxsQqFlqUfY94MtkAA Category:Home